


Costume Planning

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [74]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: what do I even stuff a shrek costume with little lion: tears





	

**more like HUNKules** : what do I even stuff a shrek costume with  
  
**little lion** : tears  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we'll make that plan b  
  
**laf** : straw!!  
  
**laf** : no wait no nevermind  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I???  
  
**laf** : I was thinking of the things  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ???  
  
**laf** : the straw things  
  
**laf** : they can be like really cute or really sinister  
  
**laf** : they're supposed to scare birds away or smth???  
  
**laf** : they're in corn fields a lot?????  
  
**more like HUNKules** : scarecrows?  
  
**laf** : S C A R E C R O W S  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : D ONT JUDGE ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you so much  
  
**laf** : oH  
  
**laf** : I love you too!! <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're going to go with this bag of stuffing bc it's the only bag I see and I refuse to go in more aisles bc I'll end up buying shit I don't need  
  
**little lion** : where are you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : craft store  
  
**little lion** : ah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THEY HAVE GLITTER GLUE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS SO PRETTY  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FUCK THIS I GOT THAT CHECK FROM HENRY LAURENS CASHED LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO IM READY TO GET GLITTER GLUED AS TITS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE SHOULD START SCRAPBOOKING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE AS A FAMILY  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I KNOW HOW IM ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD AT IT  
  
**laf** : I need proof  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HELPED MY MOM MAKE THE SCRAPBOOKS THAT ARE IN THE BOX IN OUR CLOSET  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my dad and hugh helped with like a Few but I was the main  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my mom used to say scrapbooking is the most hardcore thing you can do for a hobby bc once you start it's ride or die till the end  
  
**little lion** : your mother I swear to god  
  
**laf** : ROLE MODEL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she was sending me pictures of the scrapbook her biker gang had  
  
**more like HUNKules** : there were like glitter glue skulls drawn on the pages and there was one page that has a fingernail that was like ripped off and underneath there's a label that just says ""ripped off of Catty in bar fight 1982""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my fave part is how I don't know if Catty was my mom's friend or not  
  
**little lion** : wait how old is your mom  
  
**more like HUNKules** : 57  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**laf** : SHE DOESNT LOOK 57  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT SHE LOOKS LIKE 40  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM 27  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HUGH IS GOING TO BE THIRTY IN DECEMBER  
  
**laf** : R I G H T  
  
**more like HUNKules** : unbelievable anyway I'm going back to my studio now to bye  
  
**laf** : we drove this morning??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah and I stole our spare car key from the bowl on our way out and then stole the car like an hour ago  
  
**laf** : the fact that we didn't notice that worries me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : :////  
  
**laf** : okay well bye hercules!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bye!!  
  
**little lion** : bye!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bye!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**johnn** : what are we doing for halloween this year  
  
**laf** : about that  
  
**laf** : the schuylers are throwing a halloween party the only thing is the date  
  
**johnn** : it isn't  
  
**laf** : it is  
  
**johnn** : are you kidding me  
  
**laf** : october 28th  
  
**johnn** : WHY GOD  
  
**little lion** : why don't you like celebrating halloween on your birthday  
  
**johnn** : BC THEY ARE TWO SEPARATE THINGS AND I DONT NEED THEM MERGING  
  
**laf** : we never even celebrate your birthday on your birthday  
  
**johnn** : WE COULD  
  
**johnn** : IF GOD DIDNT HATE ME AND IF FATE WASNT AFTER MY ASS  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**johnn** : literally why  
  
**laf** : I think it's cute  
  
**johnn** : it isn't  
  
**laf** : it is!! halloween is my fave holiday and you are one of my favorite people in the world so it's like !!!  
  
**laf** : very cute  
  
**johnn** : I disagree  
  
**laf** : are you going to the party?  
  
**johnn** : yeah I guess  
  
**johnn** : we have so much coming up  
  
**laf** : the halloween party, moving, ELECTION DAY, thanksgiving, the ball, christmas  
  
**johnn** : I'm ready for death  
  
**laf** : hon  
  
**johnn** : yeah okay  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait what are we all going as for halloween  
  
**laf** : I kind of want to go as a scarecrow now tbh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we have like a little more than a week to buy costumes  
  
**laf** : I know  
  
**little lion** : have we ever done costumes with all of us  
  
**laf** : I don't think so??  
  
**laf** : we've done like in pairs  
  
**johnn** : do you wanna do costumes with all of us??  
  
**little lion** : tbh I want to go as the fairy godmother from shrek 2  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**little lion** : and I say it like I've just decided but my dress is already in the mail lmao  
  
**johnn** : you ordered a dress online??  
  
**little lion** : yeah I had to measure myself for it  
  
**laf** : all the scarecrow costumes were either not what I wanted or the weird like half ripped shirt short skirt thing that I'm not doing  
  
**laf** : can I just go as persephone  
  
**johnn** : CAN I BE HADES  
  
**laf** : omg smol hades  
  
**johnn** : >:^((((  
  
**laf** : s  m o l ha  d e s  
  
**laf** : the answer is yes but if I start crying it's on you  
  
**johnn** : I'll take that chance  
  
**more like HUNKules** : cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can I be shrek but like,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : human shrek  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that happens at one point right  
  
**little lion** : it does  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right exactly can I just do that  
  
**little lion** : you should and then we could make out and cause a panic  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm down tbh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but dustin can never find out  
  
**johnn** : is dustin the kid that's dressing up as shrek  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**johnn** : nice  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait alex why didn't you just ask me for your measurements  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I don't like the fact that you know them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ???  
  
**little lion** : idk it makes me feel self conscious I just don't like them in general  
  
**more like HUNKules** : :^(((( I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : it's just myself that I'm not fond of  
  
**laf** : oh alex  
  
**johnn** : :^(((((((((((((  
  
**little lion** : :////  
  
**johnn** : wHEN is the alex protection day bc tbh  
  
**johnn** : it needs to be soon  
  
**laf** : RT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
**little lion** : I would try and fight it but honestly I know that it wouldn't work  
  
**johnn** : not in a million years  
  
**laf** : I don't have any meetings or anything tomorrow  
  
**johnn** : neither do I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : someone is coming to pick up a vest tomorrow early in the morning but other than that I'm free  
  
**little lion** : and I don't have anything either sadly  
  
**laf** : so tomorrow then??  
  
**johnn** : tomorrow!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : tomorrow!!!!!!  
  
**laf** : ILL TALK TO GWASH  
  
**little lion** : oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
**GWASH** : lafayette  
  
**laf** : so,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : oh shit wait hold up  
  
**laf** : okay I'm listening  
  
**GWASH** : oh dear god  
  
**GWASH** : I'm going first because I want to live to tell you this  
  
**GWASH** : so I've been going through my junk mail because there's a lot more of it than I previously thought  
  
**GWASH** : and I have sixteen different emails  
  
**GWASH** : all from different people  
  
**GWASH** : about you, mr. laurens, and mr. hamilton  
  
**laf** : okay first of all  
  
**laf** : why do you call us that as if me and alex didn't live in your house for a summer  
  
**laf** : I also stayed with you for like half of another summer before that??  
  
**laf** : second of all are they like complaints??  
  
**GWASH** : the honorifics are because this is strictly a business conversation  
  
**laf** : lmao  
  
**GWASH** : and mostly all of them are people explaining to me their concerns that my employees were having  
  
**GWASH** : "relations"  
  
**GWASH** : within my office and that I should be concerned and take the proper precautions  
  
**laf** : oh my g o d  
  
**laf** : wait are we that obvious bc like I think we can keep it p lowkey during meetings sometimes but like  
  
**GWASH** : I mean  
  
**GWASH** : you can't  
  
**GWASH** : when you had that meeting on your birthday you stared at alex for almost all of it without blinking  
  
**GWASH** : at one point he sneezed and you started crying and neither alex or john thought that it was odd  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**GWASH** : six of these emails are just from that meeting  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,I just,,,,,love my husband,,,,,,  
  
**GWASH** : oh they know  
  
**GWASH** : what did you want to talk to me for  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**GWASH** : it's about alex isn't it  
  
**laf** : remember the mother husband thing I told you about  
  
**GWASH** : I wish I didn't  
  
**laf** : well basically we wanna do it tomorrow but tomorrow is a tuesday so like,,,,,  
  
**GWASH** : if you three weren't such effecient workers you would be fired I swear  
  
**laf** : you'd never fire us  
  
**GWASH** : don't test me  
  
**laf** : so like can we not show up tomorrow  
  
**laf** : I just heard you sigh from two floors above me  
  
**GWASH** : no you don't have to show up tomorrow  
  
**GWASH** : I hate this I'm going to do work goodbye  
  
**laf** : WAIT!!!  
  
**laf** : what are you doing for thanksgiving  
  
**GWASH** : we're going to my mother's house to see my siblings  
  
**laf** : you have siblings??  
  
**GWASH** : who do you think I'm standing next to in all the pictures in my house??  
  
**laf** : the children of god?? idk I never really thought abt it  
  
**GWASH** : goodbye lafayette  
  
**laf** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : ALEX PROTECTION DAY!!!  
  
**laf** : TOMORROW!!!  
  
**little lion** : oh god

**Author's Note:**

> update update update!!
> 
> this was sort of a filler-ish thing to set up certain other things that will happen at a later date as you can see
> 
> also this is the first texting thing since part 61 that hasn't been over 2000 words like why am I like this


End file.
